Hector
Hector (ヘクトル Hekutoru) is one of the three protagonists of Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. He is also a minor character in the previous game, Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi. Unlike most lords, he is an axe-wielder, and the first in the series to wield, before promotion, only one weapon which is not a sword. History Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken In Rekka no Ken, Hector is a young lord and a good friend of Eliwood. Hector’s parents died of a disease and his older brother, Uther, is the current lord of Ostia. He is bold by nature, and his straightforward, blunt mannerisms are often a source of consternation among Lycian nobility. Tiring of the inaction on the part of the Lycian nobility against Marquess Laus’s recent suspicious activity, he gathers his axe and sets out on a quest to help Eliwood search for his father Elbert with the assistance of some of his Ostian colleagues, Serra the cleric, Matthew the thief, and Oswin the knight. His personality has a surprising compatibility with Lyn’s and they strike up an unusual friendship ranging from provoking each other to chasing each other on with offhand remarks. This frequently confuses Eliwood, who cannot tell whether they are friends or not. Later on in the story, Hector’s brother Lord Uther dies of disease. Oswin was given strict orders not to tell him, which angered him greatly when he realized his brother had died, until Eliwood convinced him to forgive Oswin. He grieves for a short time, but then gets over it to help stop Nergal. Hector eventually acquires the legendary axe Armads, used by the legendary Durban. This is a foreshadowing to the events of Fūin no Tsurugi with the saying "He who wields Armads shall die not peacefully, but in battle"; a warning which Hector took seriously but chose to accept in order to help Eliwood. If he has an A support with Lyn, Florina, or Farina, he will marry her in the game’s ending, also unlocking a special CG scene per character. However, giving him an A support with Lyn also enables a special conversation between the two to occur during Chapter 29x in Eliwood’s story or 31x in Hector’s story, unlocking a special song in the sound room in the process. Giving him an A support with Lyn also allows another conversation to happen between him and Lyn during the final chapter of Hector’s story after she has spoken with Eliwood during the final chapter in Hector’s story as well, but nothing extra will be unlocked at that time even if Hector speaks to her. Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi Hector also appeared in Fūin no Tsurugi, albeit only briefly before he died from injuries sustained in battle against the Bern army in the defense of Araphen, thus fulfilling Durban’s prediction. Hector was the father of the character Lilina. It was also revealed that Marquess Thria, Lord Orun, was his half-brother. Character Data Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken Recruitment Eliwood’s Mode *Chapter 12: Automatically from Turn 3. Hector’s Mode *Chapter 11: Automatically from the start. Base stats |Lord |Thunder |1 |19 |7 |4 |5 |3 |8 |0 |13 |5 |Axe - C |Wolf Beil Vulnerary* Hand Axe** * Eliwood’s mode only ** Hector’s mode only Promotional gains * Promotion to: Great Lord * Hit Points: +3 * Skill: +2 * Speed: +3 * Defense: +1 * Resistance: +5 * Constitution: +2 * Aid: +2 * D Rank in Swords Growth rates |90% |60% |45% |35% |30% |50% |25% Supports *Eliwood *Lyn *Oswin *Matthew *Florina *Serra *Farina Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi Recruitment *Trial Maps: Clear the game three times. Base stats |General |Thunder |20 |43 |18 |20 |10 |15 |30 |15 |20 |5 |Lance - A Axe - A |Hero Axe Silver Lance Overview Of the three lords of Rekka no Ken, Hector is generally regarded as one of the strongest combatants and superior to both Eliwood and Lyn. Whereas Lyn specializes in Skill and Speed, and Eliwood has balanced stats all around, Hector has the highest HP, Strength and Defense stats, giving him excellent offensive and defensive capabilities. His weapon of choice being an axe, his weapons have better might than Eliwood or Lyn’s swords, and his constitution allows him to wield them without losing speed in the process. Once he promotes, his con climbs to an impressive 15, allowing him to wield the heaviest axes without taking a speed penalty. Hector has adequate skill and speed as well, but low Luck and Resistance. Despite having a high defense growth similar to an armored knight, Hector has equal movement with other non-mounted units unpromoted, although he does not gain any movement after promoting. In terms of supports, many players prefer to support him with Eliwood due to its fastness for efficiency. Nonetheless, he has fairly viable supports with several other characters, including the Ostians Oswin or Matthew or possibly even Lyn. Florina is another possibility, although the differences in mobility can be hampering at times. His support options with Serra and Farina are generally seen as infeasible though, since they are harder to form due to their minimal speed and have lackluster statistical bonuses for Hector. Quotes Death quotes Boss conversations *Hector vs Wire in Chapter 11 Hector: You’re not Marquess Laus’s assassins, are you? You’re too good, too professional. Nothing like those idiots over there. Wire: You’ve no need to know, little Lord Hector. A fool like you, sneaking out of the country alone… You’ll go missing, never to return. Your body will never be found. Tidy story, eh? Ha ha… Hector: Tsk tsk… Looks like your luck’s run out. Wire: Our luck? What are you… Hector: You see, I’m about as angry as I’ve ever been. I doubt that even a dozen of you could slow me down. Prepare to die!!! *Hector vs Boles in Chapter 13 Hector: Come on out! We’re here! Boies: Well, well, well! You survived, I see. You’ll find that I’m a bit tougher than those fools you faced before! Hector: What have you done with Marquess Santaruz? Boies: You want to know? You’ll have to best me first. *Hector vs Erik in Chapter 14 Erik: You’ve always been… an eyesore to me. No matter how hard I tried… You two garnered all the attention…all the praise. In the classroom… on the training grounds… Everywhere and everything! Hector: Erik. You always did care more about appearances than ability. If you’d had even a hint of skill, perhaps you'd-- Erik: Hold your tongue! I will hear no more! No more! *Hector vs Uhai in Chapter 18 Hector: …Are you the one responsible for Leila’s death? Uhai: ……And if I were? What would you do? Hector: I’m not entirely sure… But I do know that you would not draw another breath! *Hector vs Darin in Chapter 19 Darin: Oh… You’re Marquess Ostia’s younger brother… Hector: I couldn’t care less if you’ve a grudge against Ostia. I’ll put up with your treachery no longer! Darin: Heh heh heh… Ostia is no longer my main concern… Nor is the whole of Lycia… The only goal worthy of my attention is the entire world! Hector: You’re mad!! *Hector vs Linus in Chapter 23A Hector: Hey! You the leader of this pack of curs? Linus: I am Linus Reed! Son of Brendan Reed, head of the Black Fang! Evildoers! Prepare to receive the Fang’s justice! Hector: Evildoers? You’ve no room to speak! You’re a bunch of murderers serving Nergal’s every whim! Linus: Are you so base that you bandy insults with your foe? Or are you frightened, knowing you face your doom? We are the Black Fang! You do not insult my family so! *Hector vs Lloyd in Chapter 23B Hector: …And you would be the leader of this pack of curs? Lloyd: Aye. That I am. Hector: I’ve no mercy for Nergal’s hounds of the hunt! Stand and prepare to be beaten. Lloyd: You… You wish to challenge me with that axe of yours? …You’re amusing, I’ll grant you that. I’m sure you’d have Linus laughing if he were here. Be warned, you would do well not to take me lightly. *Hector vs Linus in Chapter 27A Lloyd: You there, who are you? Hector: Marquess Ostia’s brother, Hector! And you, lout? Lloyd: The Black Fang commander’s son, Lloyd Reed… You remind me of my brother. Something about you… Hector: Huh? What are you talking about? Lloyd: My brother, whom you killed. My brother, Linus…It’s none of your business…… Hector: I have a brother, too. If someone killed him, I would make sure his killer paid dearly and suffered long… Lloyd: ……Well spoken. If you don’t want to give your brother cause to mourn, you’d best fight well……Prepare yourself. Hector: Ah!! *Hector vs Linus in Chapter 27B Linus: Hey, you! You think you’re tough, don’t you? Hector: Tough enough to cleave you in two. Linus: I am Linus Reed, son of Brendan Reed. You killed my brother, Lloyd! Take this! Rrraahh!!! Hector: I am Marquess Ostia’s brother, Hector!! And I don’t know about Lloyd, but I’ll sure kill you! *Kaim, if defeated by Hector, in Chapter 30H Kaim: Tremendous… …strength… Truly…like…his… *Hector vs Nergal in the Final Chapter of Eliwood’s Mode Hector: Nergal! Nergal: So you’ve come, Hector of Ostia. Your existence itself was my greatest miscalculation. If it had only been Eliwood, this could have been over. So, my little miscalculation, I will erase you. And leave no trace remaining. Hector: Do your worst!! *Hector vs Nergal in the Final Chapter of Hector’s Mode Hector: Nergal! Nergal: I cannot understand you, Hector of Ostia. Why would you do all of this for Eliwood? Is this miserable thing called friendship worth dying for? Hector: I don’t expect you to understand. You’ve forgotten what it means to be human! Nergal! My connection to you… it's over! I'm finishing everything up right here!! Tactician conversation Final chapter quote Possible Endings ; General of Ostia : Hector returned to Ostia and became her Marquess. His bond of friendship with Eliwood remains eternally strong. ; Hector and Farina : Hector succeeded the throne as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Farina gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader. ; Hector and Florina : Hector succeeded his brother as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Florina gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader. ; Hector and Lyn : Hector succeeded the throne as the marquess of Ostia, but the pain of his brother’s death weighed heavily on him. His beloved Lyn gave him comfort and helped him become an enlightened leader. Trivia *In the game, Hector’s battle animation shows an entirely blue outer cape, while his official artwork in Rekka no Ken and his in-game portrait show an entirely red outer cape. However, in Fuin no Tsurugi the cape he wears is blue on the outside and red on the inside. *When wielding any axe other Armads, he uses his right hand. When using Armads, however, the axe will switch to his left hand. *When doing a critical hit with Armads Hector will land holding it in his right hand. *Hector’s C support conversation with Eliwood reveals that they are both 17 years old in Rekka no Ken. The conversation states that they have been sparring once every two months since they were 12 years old, and there had 30 or 31 matches. *The main character of the Tellius series is somewhat based off of Hector. *The ending text for Hector and whichever person he marries (Lyn, Florina, or Farina) are almost completely identical. *Hector is one of the very few axe wielding main characters before promotion. As a side note, he is the only lord to use axes before promotion. Etymology Hector is speculated to be named after Hector of Troy, a hero from the Iliad known for his honor as well as his prowess in battle, who is killed by Achilles. Another likely source could be Sir Ector, foster father of King Arthur. This is evidenced by Roy’s resemblance to Arthur. Gallery File:Hector.png|Hector’s portrait in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken File:Hectorp6.gif|Hector’s portrait in Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi File:End Hector and Farina.png File:End Hector and Lyn.png File:End Hector and Florina.png File:End Eliwood and Hector.png File:Ending Hector.png File:59.png File:Hector, Lyn, Nils, Ninian, Eliwood.png File:Hector, Lyn, Nils.PNG Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi characters Category:Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken characters